Hero
by Crazy Magic Lover
Summary: Songfic  first one. Set to the lyrics of Hero by Enrique Iglesias, and features Draco and Hermione


DISCLAIMER: I don't own either of the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own the song "Hero", by Enrique Iglesias.

Hermione walked down the hall in silence. Having lost everything she cared about in one fell swoop, she had fallen into a depression.

_Let me be your hero  
_

Out of nowhere, music played and Draco Malfoy walked out of the shadows. Without a word, he offered his hand out to Hermione, who hesitated.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

She backed up, very confused.

_Would you run,_

_And never look back?_

Draco stepped forward, making sure that the light from the torches caught on his tears.

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

Hermione's gaze widened. Draco looked like he was actually begging her for a dance to comfort him.

_And would you save my soul,_

_Tonight?_

Hermione stepped forward again and took his hand. He swept her up into a tight embrace, brushing his fingers gently across he lips.

_Would you tremble If I touched your lips?_

Hermioned shuddered, trying to back away from Draco now. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. She whispered back about being ticklish, giggling gently.

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this,_

Draco leaned back to whisper in Hermione's ear again. He said, "Do you love me?" Hermione stopped thinking for a moment, and out of impulse said yes, she did love him.

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

Hermione hugged closer to Draco, and his hands moved from her shoulders to wrap around her hips. She started to cry, and told him everything that had happened to her.

_Hold me in your arms,_

_Tonight._

He kissed her ear, and told her everything would be okay.

_I can be your hero baby_

Draco kissed her ear again, then started moving his gentle touch towards her lips.

_I can kiss away the pain_

He hugged her closed, and Hermione settled her slender frame into his, relaxing.

_I will stand by you forever_

Draco's lips finally made it to Hermione's. He pressed his soft lips against hers, and a small gasp escaped Hermione as she fell deep into the kiss, thoroughly enjoying it against her better judgment.

_You can take my breath away,_

Draco pulled away from the kiss, much to Hermione's disappointment. He asked her if she would always love him.

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

Hermione, taken aback, backed up against the wall, her mind saying no, but her heart saying yes.

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

Draco pushed his body lightly up against hers. She shuddered, but she looked to be enjoying the attention.

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here_

_Tonight._

Draco gave up trying to persuade himself that Hermione loved him, and kissed her passionately. She blinked, then pulled away. Draco looked hurt. Only to comfort him, she told herself, kissing him again, but only on the cheek, jut close enough to his lips for enjoyment.

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

Draco touched the tip of his nose to the tip of Hermione's. She let out a slight breath as Draco grinned and kissed her square on the lips.

_You can take my breath away._

Draco swept Hermione across the floor of the hall, sweeping her off her feet, and then putting her down gently again.

_Oh, I just want to hold you_

_I just want to hold you, oh yeah._

Draco held Hermione tight as they swirled around, gently kissing.

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

Hermione kissed him, this time fully. She looked into his gleaming eyes for a moment, then closed hers and refused to part from the kiss.

_I don't care, you're here_

_Tonight._

Hermione and Draco, caught in the moment, didn't let go of each other for several minutes. Even when they did break away, they held on to each other for a long time afterwards.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something at the same time. Draco did too. They both said the same thing:

"I love you"


End file.
